Dinosaur Protection Group
The Dinosaur Protection Group, or DPG, is a non-profit organization based in the Mission District of San Francisco that first appears in Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom, focused on the preservation of dinosaurs and advocating their rights as a species. Plot In February 2017, the Costa Rican Institute of Volcanology (CRIV) reports the long-dormant volcano on Isla Nublar, Mount Sibo, has become active again after nearly 500 years. A month later, the Dinosaur Protection Group is founded by Jurassic World's former senior assets manager, Claire Dearing. As the world's first organization formed to fight against the mistreatment of dinosaurs, the DPG operates under the principle that just because humans brought dinosaurs back from extinction, that doesn't give people the right to assume control over the creatures and neglect or exploit them. The DPG's goal is to find a way for both species to coexist peacefully while ensuring the dinosaurs experience limited human intrusion. The DPG isn't sponsored by any major corporation and is completely funded by its supporters. Through its funding, the organization works through various channels to educate people on dinosaurs, engage with Congress and other forms of legal legislation, and raise awareness of their cause with peaceful marches, taking direct action only when needed. The Dinosaur Protection Group closely monitors the state of Mount Sibo. In September, Mt. Sibo is officially reclassified as active, and on October 5, its Volcanic Status Level (VSL) is registered at MAG 03 for significant activity. Learning that Mt. Sibo is close to eruption and has enough power to wipe out Isla Nublar's dinosaurs in a single blow, Claire has the group organize a rescue operation and reaches out to Owen Grady for him to help the DPG evacuate the dinosaurs. Members *Claire Dearing, the founder of the group. DPG founder and activist Claire Dearing has committed her life to the protection of dinosaurs after surviving the incident at the park in 2015. After spending her early career consulting in the fields of process management and project implementation services, Claire now heads a team of thirty volunteers at the DPG. *Franklin Webb, the systems analyst of the group. Having previously worked at Jurassic World as an IT technician, Franklin Webb now operates the DPG’s social media and online marketing campaigns. As his surname comically suggests, Franklin is an expert on all things to do with computers and the internet. This makes him an important asset to the DPG’s reach around the globe. *Zia Rodriguez, the paleo-veterinarian of the group. Zia Rodriguez trained in pre-veterinary medicine at Berkeley before the park incident put on hold her dream of accepting an internship at Jurassic World. Now Zia is one of DPG’s strongest advocates and our resident expert on dinosaur biology. Once the DPG fulfills its goal, she wishes to achieve her dream of mending our giant neighbors. Oppositions *Extinction Now! Merchandise Dinosaur Illnesses DPG - Cold.png DPG - Fern.png DPG - Foot.png DPG - Rabies.png DPG - Tick.png DPG - Tooth.png DPG - Worm.png Category:Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Category:Organizations